


After

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Chiyoh watches the fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirlaeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/gifts).



I watched and waited. I knew they'd fall. I hoped of course. How could I not? To see them fly? But that only happens in fairy tales. And this isn't one. It never has been. Oh, it might have been once; a tale of love and rescues, monsters and heroes. But that was then, and too much has happened since.

All I see now is pain. Anguish. Hurt. All I see now is a final betrayal. All I expect is another thin slicing of the soul. One of them fell, one of them was pushed. A reckoning? It was all he understood. In the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I’d promised I’d try. So I did. The whinch held, and they both fell, spluttering, onto the deck. Will stared up at me, his face a mess of saltwater and blood, maybe a Eucharist.

“He shot him. He was faster than we thought. Stronger too. We have to get him to someone who can help.”

I nodded. Arrangements had been made of course. 

“We should get him below. Do what you can, I will steer.”

“You’d trust me? Even now.”

I looked at him.

“You’re still here aren’t you?”

He nodded in reply. A different kind of forgiveness trembling in his flesh. 

“It was the best I could do. The only thing.”

He turned as he fumbled with the blankets and tarpaulin, and bent his head to Hannibal’s chest.

“Don’t die. Please. Not now.”

I didn’t hear the rest of his words. But it was enough.


End file.
